<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until there`s nothing by tooru34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702538">Until there`s nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooru34/pseuds/tooru34'>tooru34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, time traveling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooru34/pseuds/tooru34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Goshiki have been thinking that it would have been better if they got to know each other earlier in life when they were still in school rather than meeting at an old age, but how will they succeed, I mean, that was years ago. There`s no way that they could time travel--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until there`s nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cruisetolesbos on tiktok was saying that there isn`t many Yamaguchi x Goshiki fics soooo I came up with this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Until There`s nothing     Goshiki/Yamaguchi  :  Haikyuu! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We really shouldn`t... Should we?” </p><p>“It`s going to take them forever if we don`t meddle, do you want to meet me 30 years later if you could just meet me today?” </p><p>“FINE! But you get the wheel, I don`t know how to ride that machine.” </p><p>It`s the year 2052. Tsutomu Goshiki and Tadashi Yamaguchi had later on life found their shared path together. But apparently that was not enough, both of them wanted to get to know each other better when they were young. They had met at the Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno volleyball game but that was it. </p><p>So obviously the next move was to rig the past. In the future, well, it`s the present now, but in the “future” they developed in technology and managed to build a timemachine! It never got available to the public because that would cause many drastic changes for the future. They kept it inside a museum, behind locked doors. Lucky for the old couple, Yamaguchi`s good friend worked there. </p><p>“Hurry up already. The guard will be back soon and I`m certainly not getting any younger.” </p><p>Tsukishima sighed and hurried the couple, who were trying to climb inside the complex machine with their sore muscles. </p><p>They finally got in and in front of their faces were a huge amount of buttons. </p><p>“You sayd that the cockpit would be easy to control? What are all these buttons?” </p><p>“Relax wussies, they are there just to confuse people. Half of them won`t even do anything. Do you see the green button that has the letter- T on it? It`s on the left. But first press the yellow button under the green one: when you do, there appears a search bar: type in the year you want to travel in to. Even better if you write the complete date, unless you want to spend a whole year there to finally be on the right date.” </p><p>Before Tsukishima got the chance to explain how could they come back, the guard was coming back and saw them. </p><p>“HEY! THAT`S A PROPERTY OF THE MUSEUM, GET BACK HERE!” </p><p>The guard was young, so he could run fast. </p><p>“THANKS TSUKKIII!!!” </p><p>They slammed the green button and in a blink of an eye they changed locations. But, they weren`t inside the timemachine anymore. In fact, it couldn`t be found. </p><p>“Whatever, let`s go” </p><p>They traveled in to the year of 2012, last day of October. That`s the day when Yamaguchi and Goshiki passed each other at the local park, few days after Karasuno had won against Shiratorizawa Academy. </p><p>“How do we get them, or us, to talk to each other? We can`t just jump behind them and say that we are them from the future, can we?” </p><p>“No... But, I think I know someone who could help us.” </p><p>Yamaguchi took out his phone and searched his contacts until he reached the right number and called it. </p><p>Around 10 minutes passed and a kid with orange colored hair ran up to them. He wasn`t alone. </p><p>“Yamaguchi? Wha- Why do you look so- old?” </p><p>“You called him? Hinata? Of all people.” </p><p>Goshiki doubted. </p><p>“He`s not that bad- and he brought help. </p><p>But thank you for coming, we are from the future-” </p><p>“THE FUTURE?! WHAT-” </p><p>“HINATA BOKE don`t interrupt!, geez” </p><p>“Uh thanks Kageyama? We need your help with something.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kageyama was waiting in front of Ukai`s shop for young Yamaguchi. Future Yamaguchi had told him that he would be there soon. Kageyama had to invite him to the park where Yamaguchi and Goshiki would meet. </p><p>Soon he already saw the green toned hair peeping from the backround. Suddenly it got hot and hard to breath, I mean, they gave him an important task to do. </p><p>“Y-YAMA—Yamaguchi... Where are you headed?” </p><p>“Hey Kageyama, I`m gonna head home, did you need something?” </p><p>“Uhh yeah.” </p><p>They continued to stand there for 15 seconds. In total silence. </p><p>“Uh, what`s the thing that you need?” </p><p>“Righhttt... I need you to go to the park. And sit on the green bench. Alone.” </p><p>“Why-” </p><p>“You can´t ask why. Consider it as a favor. Okay thanks byee!” </p><p>The milk boy then continued to run off to somewhere. Young Yamaguchi was left confused, but a favor is a favor I guess. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata on the other hand, he did a great job. He walked with Goshiki to the park and on the way there they talked a bunch. At this rate, Hinata could be one of the best mans in the future, so charismatic. </p><p>“Alright, I need to go somewhere but I`ll be right back. SO YOU just stay on this green bench, okay? I`ll be back so don`t run off!” </p><p>But Hinata was the one who ran off. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Young Yamaguchi was coming closer to the bench, realizing that his former opponent was already sitting there. He was going to go sit on a another bench but remember that Kageyama specifically told him to sit on the GREEN bench. </p><p>He sat on the other end of the bench and side-eyed the boy. He took out his phone to pass out time. </p><p> </p><p>“What are they doing! Get off your phones and talk to each other!” </p><p>Future Goshiki whispered behind the bushes. </p><p>“Lemme just-” </p><p>Future Yamaguchi  threw a tiiiinyyyy rock on the younger version of himself and that caused him to look at the stranger next to him. </p><p>“Did you- Do you need something?” </p><p>The kid with the bowl cut looked at the other with a confused smile on their face. </p><p>“No? Do you need something?” </p><p>“Obviously not? You shrugged my shoulder.” </p><p>“I didn`t?” </p><p>“So who was it?” </p><p> </p><p>Behind the bushes were two old men slightly panicking. </p><p>“this isn`t going as planned, shit.” </p><p>“What do we do? At this rate they`ll just leave!.” </p><p>“Don`t worry, mini-me had a huge crush on the green haired dude.” </p><p>Goshiki assured.  </p><p>Sure, mini-Goshiki had a crush on Young Yamaguchi, but that didn`t mean that things would go well. And they didn`t. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They ended up leaving the bench, Kageyama and Hinata were sorry that they couldn`t make it work. </p><p>They were sorry too, for dragging the two boys in to their crazy plan. It would have worked only in a perfect world, which wasn`t this one. </p><p>The old couple walked around the town, mainly because they had no idea how to get back home. At some point, late in the night they passed Yamaguchi`s old house. </p><p>“Should we pay a visit and pretend that we are sellers?” </p><p>Goshiki tried to cheer up his husband who was visiting his house and world, He too, was missing his own life. </p><p>As they were about to leave they saw mini-Goshiki again, going straight to Yamaguchis old house. He climbed the few stairs that the front porch had and knocked on the door. And no other than Yamaguchi himself opened the door. </p><p>“Hey, I know we didn`t have a great encounter this evening but I have something I want to say. This may sound really weird and sketchy, but since our teams played against each other I haven´t stopped thinking about you. So I needed to come to you, in the middle of the night- I`m sorry I can come another time-” </p><p>“Nonono it´s okay it`s cool!” </p><p>Young Yamaguchi smiled sweetly. </p><p>“So, is there something else you maybe want to say?” </p><p>“I don`t really know what to do, I just know that I want to know you better.” </p><p>The green haired boy slowly reached his hand and grabbed Goshiki by the arm, dragging his thumb over the one`s palm carefully. </p><p>“I would really like to get to know you. Maybe, we could take it slow. Until there`s nothing left to say.” </p><p>With that, Yamaguchi pulled Goshiki in to the house and they closed the door. </p><p>And just like that, they were back at the museum. In the middle of the night. Not knowing if they changed the future for the better or worse, but they`ll figure it out eventually. But more importantly, they will figure it out together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>